


Осколки иллюзий.

by Pandorra



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Angst, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близкий друг и помощник Киджина Кей Юури думал, что знает своего друга лучше всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Осколки иллюзий.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shattered Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15842) by Leafdiaries. 



> Фанфик не мой, герои принадлежат их создателям. Мой только перевод.  
> В тексте присутствуют японские слова, которые я, вслед за самим авторам, не стала переводить, ибо они придают особый колорит (это касается слова "бака"). Гёшидай - это Цензориат, если кто-то не помнит. Его я тоже не стала переводить, ибо и автор его не переводит.
> 
> И самое главное - разрешение на перевод от автора было получено.

Нервная служанка пятилась к выходу, не переставая кланяться. Постоянно извиняясь, она попросила подождать в приёмной. И вот заместитель министра Финансов Кей Юури ожидал своего начальника уже несколько минут, а Министр Ко всё не появлялся.  
Юуури коротко вздохнул и принялся бодро напевать себе под нос какую-то мелодию. В руках у него была декоративная шкатулка. На самом деле в его обязанности не входила доставка адресованной Ходжи служебной корреспонденции домой, думал Кей с робкой улыбкой. Истина была в том, что ему не хватало Ходжи. Без него работа была скучной, не говоря уже о том, что скапливалась до самого последнего момента. Юури лучше, чем кто-либо знал, как важен Ходжи для их министерства, в отличие от одного конкретного красного демона, которого Императорский совет недавно уволил. И всё же, из-за этой красной угрозы по имени Ко Рейшин Ходжи взял недельный отпуск – неслыханное событие за всю историю карьеры Министра Ко.  
Юури бросил взгляд на безразлично закрытые двери, снова вздохнул и подошёл к большому зарешёченному окну, выходящему на прекрасный сад со сложной планировкой. Здесь было много жёлтых цветов, подобно морю раскинувшихся перед ним.  
«Какое умиротворённое место, - подумал Юури. – Такое же, как он».  
Щелчок дверной ручки заставил его быстро обернуться с широкой улыбкой, которая мгновенно сошла с лица, когда Кей увидел всё ту же взволнованную служанку, с поклонами заходящую в комнату, точно также как ранее она, кланяясь, покидала её.  
\- Заместитель министра Кей, господин не выйдет к вам, - сказала она слегка дрожащим голосом, наконец, остановившись и замерев в низком поклоне.  
\- Министр Ко болен? – Юури был настолько взволнован, что тело само подалось вперёд.  
\- Прошу вас, господин. Мне только приказано сообщить, что он не выйдет к вам, - отозвалась она, не меняя позы.  
\- Он не объяснил причин? Мне прийти позже? – спросил Кей, подходя к дрожащей женщине.  
\- Пожалуйста, господин, - она всё же сменила позу на ещё более неудобную. – Могу я проводить вас?  
\- В этом нет необходимости, - слова с трудом давались Юури. – Благодарю вас.  
Поколебавшись мгновение, служанка, кланяясь, покинула приёмную.  
\- Не хочет меня видеть? – прошептал Юури, словно жалуясь в пустоту, и посмотрел на закрытую дверь. – Не хочет видеть _меня_?  
Вне всякого сомнения, у Ходжи были причины, чтобы так холодно отослать его. Возможно, служанка неправильно передала послание. Юури не приходило в голову, чем бы он мог разозлить Ходжи, хотя заместитель министра заметил, что его друг отдалился от него с той ссоры с Рейшином, случившейся несколько дней назад.  
Все годы, что Юури знал Ходжи, начиная с Кошмарного Экзамена, он никогда не видел, чтобы этот невозмутимый человек терял над собой контроль, хотя один его ледяной взгляд наполнял ужасом сердца подчинённых. Однако в тот день, столкнувшись с Рейшином, Ходжи повёл себя невероятно жестоко. Если бы Юури не вмешался, он мог избить это высокомерное, никчёмное создание, превратив его в кроваво-красное нечто.  
Юури с ужасом наблюдал, как его идеал утончённой любезности и изысканности опустился до почти звериной ярости, не важно, насколько Рейшин заслуживал такой реакции. Точно так же, как наблюдал и Гёшидай, а им хватило бы любого намёка на подозрительное поведение, чтобы начать расследование. Юури не мог позволить Ходжи пройти через эту оскорбительную процедуру.  
Когда он, наконец, смог увести своего начальника из кабинета Рейшина, то заметил, как на самом деле страдал Ходжи. В тишине закрытой комнаты Юури помог дрожащим пальцам друга развязать шнурок маски, которую Ходжи не нужно было носить в его присутствии. Шёлковым платком он стирал слёзы с прекрасных алебастровых щек. Он обнимал сильные, но в тоже время такие хрупкие плечи, сотрясаемые рыданиями, и сам чувствовал всю тяжесть разрывающего сердце друга горя. Юури был рядом, пока оно не вышло до конца. С сочувствием и поддержкой он слушал, как сильно возмутило Ходжи полученное от семьи письмо, отзывающее его из Кийо.  
Юури целенаправленно зашагал к дверям, но потом остановился. Почему он колеблется? В тот день он не раздумывал, и сейчас был уверен, что Ходжи нуждается в нём не меньше. Они знали друг друга так хорошо, как никто не знал их обоих, поэтому Юури был уверен, что может помочь. Даже Рейшин не знал Ходжи так, как он. Но это просто потому, что Рейшину было всё равно.  
\- Какой глупец, - печально прошептал Кей.  
Подумать только – этот сноб из семьи Ко так низко ценил дружбу с таким великим человеком, как Ходжи. Он даже не знал – да его это и не заботило – как часто Ходжи вставал на сторону Рейшина, когда другие унижали его. Он никогда не понимал, как сильно Ходжи беспокоился за него. Даже сейчас – Рейшин стряхивал пыль Кийо со своих туфель, чтобы отбыть в Красную Провинцию, беззаботный и равнодушный к тому, что оставляет после себя. Он даже не побеспокоился сказать «Прощай» другу, плакавшему из-за непоправимого вреда, который Рейшин сам себе причинил.  
Юури ухватился за ручку двери и вдруг заметил, что всё ещё держит в руках шкатулку. Он почувствовал себя глупо. Юури пришёл сюда увидеть Ходжи, отдать посылку, поговорить, заполнить его одинокие часы как раньше, как будто ничего не случилось. Кей зажмурился и поник. Ничего уже не будет как прежде.  
Что-то уродливое и ядовитое проникло в саму основу Императорского Двора, и его первой жертвой стал Рейшин, а за компанию и Ходжи. Кто будет следующим? Чья рука разлила яд? Кто и что сможет уцелеть?  
В тот момент заместитель министра Кей подумал, что выживет то, что _должно_ выжить. Ему нужно было знать, сохранится ли между ними их дружба после того, как уляжется пыль, или окажется такой недолговечной, какой Ходжи представил её сегодня.  
Когда Юури спустился в широкий коридор с рядами окон, он поймал себя на мысли, что едва дышит и старается ступать так бесшумно, как это только возможно, чтобы не нарушить напряженную тишину дома. Несмотря на то, что был частым гостем в особняке Ходжи, сегодня Юури с удивлением ощущал себя чужим, непрошенным гостем, нарушителем.  
«Здесь. Кабинет Ходжи». Юури остановился перед деревянной дверью, менее других украшенной орнаментом. Он провёл здесь много уютных вечеров, вовлечённый в тихие беседы со своим другом, поэтому такое простое действие – всего лишь толкнуть дверь и войти – не должно вызывать затруднений. Юури не должен колебаться. Его рука не должна дрожать, касаясь дверной ручки. Но его твёрдая решимость выяснить всё с Ходжи улетучилась, пока он шёл по коридору. Сейчас он снова был просто Юури Кей. И внезапно почувствовал, что этого недостаточно для битвы с таким человеком, как Министр Ко.  
Когда открылась дверь, лица Юури коснулся прохладный ветерок, словно кто-то провёл пальцами по щекам. Комната была погружена в полумрак, хотя меж длинных тяжёлых шторы, наглухо закрывающих окна он мог видеть солнечные лучи, оставившие всякую надежду пробиться внутрь.  
Юури сделал два шага вглубь комнаты, и что-то захрустело под ногами. Посмотрев вниз, он увидел осколки чего-то, рассыпанные по тонким коврам.  
\- Я сказал, что не хочу тебя видеть, - глубокий голос подсказал Юури, что его владелец находится где-то прямо перед ним. Он прищурился и разглядел руку, сжимающую подлокотник кресла.  
\- Я принёс тебе кое-что… это посылка, - бодро ответил Юури, не давая непривычной холодности в голосе друга смутить себя. – Я хотел узнать, не нуждаешься ли ты в чём-нибудь… в порядке ли ты.  
\- Если ты удовлетворён увиденным, пожалуйста, уходи, - ответил Ходжи.  
\- Ты думаешь, это может меня удовлетворить? – требовательно поинтересовался Юури после обидного молчания, последовавшего за требованием уйти. Сейчас он чувствовал, что Ходжи ускользает от него, поэтому уже не мог остановиться – какое-то тянущее чувство толкало изнутри, сдавливало грудную клетку. Он шагнул вперёд, стремясь сократить расстояние между ними, и под ногами снова что-то захрустело. Юури озадачено посмотрел вниз.  
\- Да что же это…? – пробормотал он.  
В таком приглушённом свете невозможно было ничего разглядеть. Куски чего-то. Он наклонился, поднял цветной осколок и поднёс к лицу. Узнавание отразилось на его лице. Юури поднял ещё один осколок. И его он узнал.  
\- Что ты сделал? – затаив дыхание, прошептал заместитель, стремительно пересекая комнату и уже не обращая внимания на хруст под ногами.  
Он прошёл мимо сидящего напротив окна Ходжи и рванул тёмные тяжёлые шторы, отгораживающие их от света. Яркое солнце упало на сидящую в кресле фигуру, и Ходжи прикрыл рукой лицо.  
Изумлённо раскрыв рот, Юури оглядел комнату, усыпанную осколками всех тех масок, которые Рейшин когда-то делал для «Киджина» - знаменитого чиновника в маске при императорском дворе. Годы работы, дружбы, радостей и трагедий были запечатлены в этих масках. Все эмоций Ходжи, которые тот всегда держал глубоко в себе, были извлечены и изображены на этих искусственных лицах, и Ходжи гордо носил каждое.  
\- Я думал… ты дорожишь этими масками, - мягко заметил Юури, ошеломлённый и огорчённый такой потерей, хотя их уничтожение стирало всё, что они собой олицетворяли.  
Разбив эти маленькие кусочки своего сердца, Ходжи расстался с собой прежним. Насколько непоколебимым он, оказывается, может быть. Юури проглотил ком в горле и бросил взгляд на сидящего в кресле человека, который лишь внешне походил на его друга. Горькое удовлетворение на лице Ходжи бросало лёгкую тень на его неприкосновенную красоту. Это лицо было незнакомо Юури.  
\- Я хотел бы… - с волнением выдавил Кей и подошёл ближе к креслу, - я хотел бы, чтобы ты вернулся к работе. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты вышел из этой комнаты. Оставил всё позади.  
Поколебавшись, Кей положил руку на плечо Ходжи и рискнул слегка сжать его, выражая поддержку – несмотря на то, что они были старыми друзьями, он не был уверен в том, что сможет подобрать правильные слова. Рука его безвольно повисла вдоль тела. После долгой и мучительной тишины Юури добавил:  
\- Я на твоей стороне, Ходжи. И всегда буду.  
Он направился к двери, но вдруг остановился.  
\- Почти забыл причину своего визита, - Юури заставил себя улыбнуться. Улыбка получилась робкой и не достигла глаз. – Тебе пришла посылка.  
Ходжи так и не пошевелился. Юури печально вздохнул и аккуратно положил шкатулку на его колени.  
\- Скоро увидимся, - с надеждой произнёс он и покинул комнату.  
Когда за Юури закрылась дверь, Ходжи медленно выпрямился в кресле. Усталыми, воспалёнными глазами он рассматривал роскошную шкатулку, лежащую на его коленях. Не выражая интереса или нетерпения Ходжи развязал стягивающие её шнурки неуклюжими пальцами, откинул крышку и развернул то, что было упаковано внутри. И замер на долгое время. Из его глаз хлынули слёзы, падая на шкатулку и её содержимое. Длинные изящные пальцы гладили идеально выполненные изгибы и чёткие линии. Он взял из шкатулки прилагающуюся к посылке записку и сморгнул слёзы, чтобы прочитать:  
«Маска «Мой-лучший-друг-знает-меня-лучше-всех». Бака».  
Ходжи зажмурился, а из горла вырвался короткий, хриплый смешок. Он извлёк маску из шкатулки, бережно держа её в руках. Покрытая лаком поверхность вспыхнула в полуденном солнце. Маска была лёгкой, легче, чем все те, что этот идиот делал раньше. Она будет хороша для лета.  
Ходжи крутил её в руках, смотрел, как играет свет на ровной, сливочно-белой поверхности. Она была такой простой. И такой красивой. Совершенной. Всё искусственное лицо было расписано люминесцентной краской чистейшего белого цвета, а под левым глазом – одна-единственная красная слеза.  
Ходжи плакал очень долго, пока не выплакал все свои надежды и разрушенную мечту, столько лет лелеемую для себя и этого дурака, которого по глупости своей поставил выше других.  
И теперь ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как двигаться дальше. Поэтому Ходжи встал, держа в руках маску, пересёк комнату, осторожно ступая по осколкам своей любви, разбросанным под ногами, и подошёл к пустой стене – самой видной части комнаты. Скользя по ней ладонью, нащупал крючок. Ещё раз оглядев маску с задумчивой улыбкой, Ходжи осторожно повесил её на стену и отошёл, с гордостью любуясь.  
\- Прости меня, Юури, - пробормотал он и усмехнулся, глядя на изображение чистейшего горя, которое терпеливо ожидало возвращения своего хозяина в мир. – Завтра, - сказал Ходжи, обращаясь к одинокой маске, и вызвал слуг, чтобы помогли ему привести дом в порядок.


End file.
